Crimson Seal
by wickedgal
Summary: Power... to obtain it blood has to be spilt. Love... has to overcome the alluring whispers of power. INUxKAG


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is no longer mine...I lost him in a game of hide-and-seek. (Truly he never was mine.)**

**A/N: I'm back. Read please...and I apologize to those I misled.

* * *

**

The night cast endlessly above, the stars hanging in its blanket of darkness. A new moon placed in the center of the shadowy sky. An eerie peacefulness set over the land far and wide at the site of this scenery. But it was disrupted by the bickering and screaming of two people. Their voices, high from anger, bounced through the soundless night.

"What the hell do you mean you have to leave!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"I have to go okay? It's been a few months since I've seen my family! Seriously Inuyasha, you can't expect me to stay here forever! There's no reason for me to stay here anymore!" she yelled back towards him. His brown eyes widened with the shock of her words.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" He said stomping off from the campsite. They all watched as he left, his black hair blending in with the surroundings of the forest. Kagome's knees quaked, as the force of her body became too much to uphold. Deciding to give into her tired body's pleas, she crawled into her sleeping bag, ignoring the inquiring gazes from her friends.

She lay there, wide awake, as the others around her pranced through their happy dreams. The dieing fire beside her turned into smoldering embers. Soon the little light that they had cast was extinguished.

She began to worry for Inuyasha as more and more minutes passed by without sight of him. Without his half demon blood pumping through his veins, he was vulnerable to the elements out there. Although in truth, she was just as vulnerable out there as he was. But she had grown use to being human, and had learned how to face this flaw of hers. While Inuyasha, only was a human one day out of the month.

Images of his body crumpled beneath boulders appeared in her mind, followed by his body thrashing down a river, tripping on a conveniently placed pebble and falling into a bottomless abyss. She shook her head of the images, which were quickly replacing them with new and even more horribly impossible deaths. She brought her knees to meet the curve beneath her chin. Her hand grasped her legs as if they were a lifeline.

'_He's going to some back soon okay? Just stop worrying!'_ she screamed to her mind. But unfortunately it would not listen. The images of torn and tattered pieces of red cloth came into her mind, followed by clips of his surreal death. She unzipped the side of her sleeping bag, slowly peeling away the wool interior.

Her restless spirit began to lead her away from the camp and its safety. Soon the snoring and heavy breathing of the others began to fade from her hearing. It caused an anxiety in her, one that was scared of the beings that lived within this forest.

She looked to the sky, to see something familiar in a forest filled with strange and frightening things. Her gaze became transfixed on the shining trinkets of wonder hanging above. No matter how far she was from her century, she could look up and feel one connection. No matter where throughout time, these were the small things that could connect her to the past, and future. These little stars began to stir within her a feeling of knowledge. She'd have to make a decision soon. A sacrifice.

She tore her eyes from the sky, and glued them to the solid ground below her. Her back began to turn with all intention to head towards the camp filled with dormant bodies. Yet her heart called out to someone, pulling and pushing her farther. Her body swiveled and began walking again.

Soon she began to notice a tall tree standing high above the path she was walking. A smile spread across her lips. Below branches of the tree Inuyasha sat, his hands behind his head. She made her way towards him. The sound of her footsteps allowed her presence to be made clear. He looked up at her. Remembrance of the fight they had had dawned on him, and a scowl overcame his face.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what I said. Is that what made you so peeved?" Kagome asked. He glared at the tree's wood, avoiding any eye contact with her.

"I guess that's my answer," she whispered. She plopped down onto the ground and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry," she whispered as a yawn surfaced. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"You are worth staying, Inuyasha," she said as her eyes drifted closed. He looked down at her black raven hair, his eyes now filling with human emotions unknown to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The answer he sought did not voice itself, for the speaker was asleep, her dreams consuming all objectives.

"Wench," he said. What was meant as a rude comment came out with a soft touch of endearment, hidden within his voice. He scooped her up into his arms, carefully so not to disturb her. Cradling her in his arms he strengthened his hold on her as his eyes began to fall closed. She lay there peacefully in his arms, as if it were the one place she truly belonged. With him.

If one were to look upon them, that person would see two lovers enjoying the warmth of each other. No matter if this moment is merely but a dream to them, the moment itself will always exist. Hardly, if ever, do a couple so in love experience such a moment. Their smiles could be clearly seen, because no disturbances were there to break them. If someone were to see these two, that person would see the embrace of blissful hapiness.

---

The sun began to peak over the edges of the horizon. Slowly it crept along the earth, defeating all darkness, and sending it back to the shadows. It's rays of warmth fell upon two people lying underneath a huge tree. They slowly began to wake, sleep still having control over their senses.

Kagome yawned, and stretched her arms, and they soon hit an object lying beneath her. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the sudden light around her. That's when she noticed a silver glint in the corner of her eyes. She scrambled off of Inuyasha. Causing him to stutter out a few curse words, followed by the realization of where he was. He pushed himself up off of the ground, and quickly checked his hair. Within his hands lay silver strands. Relief began to flow through his blood, which was demolished seconds later by the startled Kagome in front of him.

"How did I end up in your arms?" she asked.

"Well, you came to me last night, then out of nowhere you like collapsed on me. So there was nothing I could do, because I didn't want to disturb your peace, I just shifted you a little and fell asleep," Inuyasha replied.

"But…that doesn't make sense. I remember sitting down and talking to you."

"Whatever. All I know is that you practically threw yourself at me," Inuyasha said huffing up. Kagome began to fume with anger. Her small hands began to curl to from fists, her nails dug into her palms.

"Just sit already!" she screamed at him.

A purple glow emitted from the small beads, and Inuyasha was brought down to face the cold earth beneath him. Kagome turned on her heal and headed back towards the camp, destroying any small object that lay subjected to her anger. Inuyasha stayed behind, the effects of the spell beginning to wear off of his body.

He stormed out after Kagome. He followed the path of items torn and destroyed, soon finding himself at a river. Kagome stood on the bank, her school uniform sleeves rolled up into a ball further up on her arms. She stood scrubbing her hand in the oncoming current.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Ignoring him, Kagome continued scrubbing her arms.

"I'm washing away any faint smell of you," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because, as stupid as you think Shippo is, he probably would be able to smell your scent all over me."

"But that doesn't explain why you're only doing your arms," Inuyasha said crossing over towards her. He took her hands in his, and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry. The runt will probably be too caught up in the smell of breakfast. He probably won't pay any attention to you. Besides it's not like we did anything. You're just being a spaz." Her face began to contort with vicious rage. Inuyasha paid no attention to her anger, and began to make his way towards the camp. Inhaling deeply she suppressed the urge to pummel him into the ground, and followed him. The camp came into site within minutes, and soon they were able to see their friends. Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha. A growing fire was set in the middle of their established camp, which held the left over contents of breakfast.

"Ah, Kagome how was your night out with In-" Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha's fist connected with his skull.

"You perverted monk. She wasn't with me. She was by the stream cleaning herself. Although I don't think she did it very well," he said avoiding eye contact with Kagome. The corners of her mouth tugged as she realized he was trying to cover for her over exaggeration by the stream.

"Inuyasha that's mean," Shippo said angrily. Inuyasha walked away, ignoring the runt. He approached the fire, and ate the remains of the meal that had been prepared. The sound effects of his munching and crunching disgusted everyone.

"Don't you have any manners Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He responded by opening his mouth even further with more smacking. She glared at him, disturbed by how childlike he was acting.

'_He's being a jerk to make everyone forget that I had been out all night, and had come back with Inuyasha. He may be inconsiderate sometimes, but he is always there for me when I need him,'_ Kagome though silently to herself. She walked over to where her sleeping bag lay, and began the vigorous task of folding it back up. Coincidentally, her sleeping bag was right next to the fire where Inuyasha sat pigging out.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said in a hushed tone that no one else in the camp could hear. He glanced up at her, and their eyes connected. A warmth flood through both of them, but they both wrote it off as the fire being too hot. Inuyasha stood up, and stretch his arms upwards toward the clear blue sky.

"Well guys, I think it's time we head back to Keade's hut. We all need a rest from all the traveling and it'd be good to be in one place for more than one time. We leave in ten minutes, everyone better be ready by then," he stated. They all nodded in agreement, and bustled to get ready for the journey back to the village. Kagome placed her sleeping bag in her huge yellow backpack along with her other essential items. Fastening the buckle on top she slung it over her shoulders. Her world became unbalanced, and she began to tip back. Her heel kicked the ground beneath her as she fell back, with only air to hold her. She shut her eyes, and waited for the painful impact on her bottom. But instead of the pointy edge of gravel, she felt hardness through several tons of equipment. Hands grabbed her upper arms, steadying her out on the ground. She looked up into the golden eyes of the person that had saved her from a lot of pain.

"You're okay right?" Inuyasha asked gently. She gazed into his eyes, and suddenly became of aware of his hands still clasping her arms. He quickly let go of her, and awkwardly looked away.

"Yeah," she said smiling, "Thanks again." He nodded and slipped the back pack off of her shoulders, and swung it over his left shoulder, as if it weighed nothing. He headed out from the camp, and signaled to the others to follow him.

'_He's always there for me.'_ Kagome jogged over to him, trying to match his pace.

"God Kagome, did you have to pack this much crap?" he asked irritated. She scowled at him.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to bring food to feed us all," she yelled. The others followed behind the two, shaking their heads.

"And they were getting along so well before," Sango said. Miroku nodded, and slowly inched his hand towards her bottom. Within seconds, a red hand print pulsed on his face, and all he did was smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. I know I didn't go anywhere but theres always the next chapter.**


End file.
